


Offerings to a Malevolent God

by Serenityreview



Category: Dishonored
Genre: Choking, Drabble, Drowning, High Chaos, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Malevolent!Outsider, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He have received many offering over the ages but none quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offerings to a Malevolent God

He have received many offerings over the centuries - runes, charms, food, wine, blood, and from those bold enough - their fellow humans. The Outsider never rejects any of these offerings left at his shrines. He accepts all of this from his worshippers, but he rarely will answer their prayers. Even his Chosen will eventually be disregarded. Such is the way of a God. ( _The one who walks here is all things. Cradle songs of comfort and bones gnawed by teeth.)_

His newest chosen uses his gifts to slaughter everyone that stands in his way. A predictable outcome perhaps, but one the Outsider intents to watch until the very end. _(A heart made of vengeance; a body covered in blood.)_ All for a dead Empress and her daughter. Oh, how delightful he thought as Corvo seeks out his runes and charms. The assassin quietly _(for he could never silence his thoughts)_ listening to his every word.

The Outsider watches as the rats devour the corpses Corvo left in his wake and smiles. Such carnage. Such violence. Never before had there been such an offering. A city drowning in its own blood; the death of an empire. _(Everything will return to the Void.)_

Beautiful, thought the God as he licked the blood off of Corvo's blade. Fascinating, thought the God as he dominated Corvo's mouth. My dearest Corvo, he whispered as he wrapped both hands around the assassin's throat and squeezed. Delighted as he waited for Corvo to cease his struggles. Glorious, as he toyed with Corvo's unconscious form. Malicious, as he forced the former Royal Protecter back into awareness. Viciously he throws the suffocated man out of the Void and back into reality. _(Everyone's dead.)_  
-  
My dear Corvo, the waves whispered as water filled his lungs. Satisfied the Void claims one last offering. _(This is the place from which those who dabble in the black arts draw their power. And this place is their doom.)_


End file.
